Sexual Shishkabob
by Kazutaka Muraki
Summary: What happens when Bakura runs into Kenshin (from Rurouni Kenshin) and asks him out to dinner? YAOI.
1. An unexpected meeting

A fic written with my friend Vash. I don't own any of these characters, if I did I wouldn't be writing in a stairwell writing fanfiction.  
  
Sexual Shishkabob  
  
Kenshin was buying a pair of parachute pants when he tripped on the pair he was wearing. He landed with a thump on top of a silver haired woman. Wait... what's that bulge? oh, never mind it was a man.  
  
Bakura was looking for a new mesh shirt to go with his leather pants and millennium ring, when a tall man with bright red hair and a matching pair of baggy pants fell on him, conveniently land with his hand on Bakura's crotch. "Ummm... can I help you?" Bakura asked the man on top of him.  
  
"Ah! I... I-I-I-I'm really REALLY SORRY!" He said frantically waving his arms as he left the man's lower region ny itself. "I wasn't watching where I was going and then... with the grabbing and..." he said. By now he was blushing so much he looked like a lavalamp. stop looking at his groin, kenshin thought to himself.  
  
What an Uke, Bakura thought to himself while the man babbled away. "hey," Bakura interrupted suddenly, "why don't you come back to my apartment and we can have dinner?" Bakura tried to look as innocent as he could, mesh shirt forgotten for the moment. "by the way I'm Bakura."  
  
I am Kenshin!" he said losing his balance and falling on top of Bakura again. "sorry, sorry." Kenshin said getting up once more. "Um... ok. But you have to let me cook to make up for... uh... just to make up for it. I cook all the time at home at way. Let's go then!" Kenshin said happily as he followed Bakura to his motorcycle. Uh oh, him and technology didn't get alone very well... He kind of stood there backing up steadily. "Uh... um... do we have to... ride on that?" he pointed to the bike.  
  
"Don't worry, just hold on to me tight and you'll l be fine."Bakura said nonchalantly. He swung his leg over the seat, straddling the bike, and patted the leather seat behind him.  
  
Kenshin slowly edged towards the bike, like it was going to attack him. He quickly leaped onto the back and wrapped his arms as tightly around Bakura as he could, planting his back into bakura's back. "don't drive like a maniac okay." he said in the muffle of bakura's leather.  
  
Bakura revved the bike, released the clutch and they shot off down the street.  
  
TBC Please review. 


	2. Dinner and a Dream

I don't own any of these characters; if I did I wouldn't be sitting on the floor in a stairwell writing with Vash. I'd be sitting on a couch in a stairwell writing with Vash.  
  
After a citywide ride they arrived at Bakura's apartment. Kenshin, even with his shakey knees managed to enter. Wow, he thought, it was so pretty and big! It was like a safari! All the lights were dim and there were cheeta patterns all over the place. And there was weaponry; chains and whips and stuff like that. "Mr. Bakura are you an animal trainder?" Kenshin questioned.  
  
"Umm." Bakura blinked, "I suppose you could say that." He finger the scabbard of his favourite katana, which was displayed on the wall. "So what do you do?" Bakura inquired curiously . "Well, why don't I start cooking?" Kenshin pulled a random apron out of his pants and put it on. "Wheres the kitchen?" Kenshin asked.  
  
Bakura smiled, "First door on your left." He pointed to the door.  
  
Kenshin ran toward the kitchen where he began cooking random things he found. This guy sure had a lot of whipcream. Wonder why.  
  
Soon tastey smells were eminating from the kitchen and Bakura's stomach was rumbling. But he wasn't thinking about dinner, he was thinking about dessert.  
  
"It's ready!" Kenshin yelled happily as he brought out a platter of shishkabobs. "it's all I could really make with the current supplies." He smiled. "ITADAKIMASU!" Kenshin said biting the meat off the stick.  
  
Bakura took a bite and licked his lips. The shishkabobs were delicious. He slipped a piece of meat off the stick and began masicating (AN: sorry, I had to put that in there somewhere).  
  
After they finished Kenshin did the dishes and came back into the living room. "WOAH!" kenshin screamed.  
  
Bakura stood infront of the couch in his black leather pants, holding abowl of ripe strawberries and a can of whipping cream.  
  
"Ooooh! I love strawberries!" Kenshin ran over to the couch and glomped Bakura, eating a strawbeery in the process. Bakura was eating them so slowly. hm. oh well, more for me. He grabbed for one but Bakura went for it too. "oh, I'm sorry, you can have it." Kenshin blushed, he hadn't really noticed how cose he and Bakura were.  
  
"Here, go ahead." Bakura sprayed some whipping cream on to the strawberry and offered it to Kenshin. Bakura was beginning to feel a little hot around his lower regions, but he was feeling thoroughly confident that he was getting some tonight.  
  
"Oh really? Thanks!" Kenshin said as he ate the strawberry from Bakura's hand. He began to lick Bakura's finger clean; they had whpped cream on them. Then he realized. they wern't his fingers. (AN: as in they were Bakura's finger, not Kenshin's, Hentais. Okay, to be honest, Vash had to take five minutes to explain that to me, I felt really stupid after.) "HAHAHAHA. sorry about that." Kenshin turned bright red as he giggled.  
  
"S'okay." Poor bastard, Bakura thought, he must be the biggest uke the planet. He was starting to doubt what he been so confident of earlier.  
  
Kenshin yawned, Full stomachs made him sleepy. He began to waver back and forth. He didn't notice but he was aready lying on Bakura, sprawled across the couch and starting to drift. Bakura was having real doubts as Kenshin curled up, resting his head on Bakura's lap. "Kenshin," he whispered softly, "Kenshin?" he smelled so sweet and his red hair was so silky. Bakura sighed, he definatly wasn't gettting any tonight.  
  
Kenshin was heving the greatest dream. He was at the dollar store! He had a slinky and was playing with it. Slinkies are fun aren't they! Little did he know that his dream was a reality. well, the slinky at least.  
  
Bakura was a little surprised when he felt a hand touch his cock. He glanced down at Kenshin and saw that he was still asleep. But he was touching Bakura. Oh well, Bakura thought, might as well enjoy the ride. He leaned back and relaxed.  
  
Kenshin's dreams were interrupted by a low moaning noise. When he opened his eyes he noticed that his hands were somewhere they shouldn't be. Oh god, Kenshin thought, what am I going to do. during that time he had stoppped the motion of his hand.  
  
Bakura couldn't help but let a low moan escape him. When the hand stopped Bakura just figured that Kenshin's dream had ended. Damn, he thought, just when things were getting good. He sighed and closed his eyes, preparing for a night of no action.  
  
Kenshin wondered why Bakura looked so disapointed. Could it be. that this is what Bakura wanted. Kenshin was kind of nervous now. He'd only ever been with Sanosuke on things like that. 'Course when it did happen it was. nice. Hm. Well why not! He thought as he slowly began to his hands towards the button of Bakura's pants. He's was really warm down there.  
  
Bakura gasped as he felt a hand unbutton his pants. He glanced down and saw Kenshin looking up, his eyes shining. "Do you." he asked quietly, staring into deep into Kenshin's eyes.  
  
Kenshin just blushed and continued to peel off Bakura's pants.This wasn't how thing usually went. After the pants were off he proceeded to remove Bakura's shirt. Hehehe I'm a seme, thought Kenshin. He was grinning like an idiot.  
  
When Kenshin finished Bakura returned the favor, helping Kenshin strip. Hahaha, Bakura though,I'm the seme. As Kenshin made to remove Bakura's Millenium ring from his hard chest, Bakura shook his head. "Keep it on."  
  
Hn. odd fetish. Well whatever floats his boat. They were now both fully exposed laying on eachother on the couch. Bakura was on top of Kenshin and was "exploring his territory."  
  
Bakura ran his fingers through Kenshin's Long hair, over his muscular shoulders and explored the contours of his chest. He moved lower and felt his abs and then inner thigh.  
  
Kenshin shivered both from pleasure and from cold. This guy's hands were freezing! Kenshin thougt. His groin may be warm but his hands sure aren't. WOAH rubbing action! This is fun.  
  
"are you cold?" Bakura grinned "we could have a bath." He was aware his hands were freezing and the silver of his Millenium ring was icy against his pectorals.  
  
"Oh! There could be bubbles."Keshin said rasing his torso. Oops, wrong move. Bakura got a not so nice. well maybe nice. poke. "Sorry! I'll go run the bath." Kenshi pranced off naked to look for the bathroom.  
  
TBC? In this next chapter the rating comes into effect. So stop complaining that this fic isn't rated R or NC-17 or whatever I rated it, I don't remember. Please review, Vash and I like to know that are fics are being read, not just sitting somewhere collecting cyber dust. Thanks! 


	3. Bath Time!

Heres the final chapter.

When Bakura walked into the bathrrom he found Kenshin running a warm bath, with bubbles frothing. Kenshin was adding bath salts and just about to climb into Bakura's conviniently jscuzy sized tub.

"It's really warm! Come on in," Kenshin motion to Bakura. As Bakura joined him in the bathtub Kenshin got a nice view of his ass. It looks so soft, Bakura thought to himself. He gave Bakura's ass a little squeeze. "Wow, it is soft!" He exclaimed.

Bakura stepped in, flinched at the heat, then sat down and leaned back. The heat was soothing and the bubbles were nice. He cupped Kenshin's cheek while his other arm snaked around the redhead's waist and pulled him closer as he kissed him.

After the kiss Bakura flipped Kenshin over. Even if he wanted to stop Bakura he couldn't because his hands were supporting him the wall. He felt himself slowly being entered from behind. He gasped out in pleasure.

Bakura began to thrust in to Kenshin. Well, Bakura mused to himself, what so you know, I am getting some tonight.

"Ow!" Kenshin said in the most positive way possible. "Can we try something nicer for a while?" Kenshin asked. Sano must be smaller than him, thought Kenshin.

It was some force of will for Bakura to pull out.

"So… what were you thinking?" Bakura asked as politely as he could.

Kenshin thought for a little while. Oh yeah! There was that thing he saw on TV that one time. The gut really seemed to like it.

"Um… I was thinking maybe we could just… you know…taste." He gestured wildly to his lower.

"Alright," Bakura got on his knees and held Kenshin's hips. He wet his lips and began to lick the tip and work his way down the shaft. He took Kenshin into his mouth and felt Kenshin twine his hands into Bakura's silvery hair.

This is much nicer… Uhoh. I'm gonna do it. Ah! I can't stop him! Kenshin then released his essence into Bakura's mouth.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to do it! It just … felt good… and then…"

Kenshin was stopped mid-stutter as Bakura kissed him and let him taste himself. Bakura gently bit him on the lip and licked his lower lip.

Yum! I taste good. I wonder what Bakura tastes like.

"Hey Bakura," Kenshin said as Bakura ran his hands dKensKenshin. "Could I maybe… try?" He asked shyly.

Bakura nodded smilsmiled softly. Bakura'd had many a lover but none were quite like Kenshin, so bubbly and bouncy but at the same time shy and naïve.

Kenshin went down on Bakura and began to tounge him playfully. Yay, I'm a seme, thought Kenshin. His suspisions were correct; Bakura was tasty, just a little spicy.

Bakura tensed as he succumbed to Kenshin.

"What…" Bakura gasped, "What d'you want to do next?"

Kenshin rattled his brain but he really couldn't think of anything (AN: welcome to the curse of writter's block. I've cut out a chunk because it didn't really advance the story; it was just going between vash and I trying to think up ideas). This was all he knew.

"I REALLY DON"T KNOW!" he cried into Bakura's arms as they re-entered the bath.

"It's allright," Bakura stroked Kenshin's hair thoughtfully, "I'm sure we can come up with something."

"Well, we could try that other thing again. I wasn't so bad" Kenshin blushed as he settled himself onto Bakura's lap. "So, go for it."

Bakura reached over the side of the tub and grabbed a small tube. He squeezed some lube out and applied to his fingers. He worked one finger into Kenshin, then another makng the other man moan. Bakura removed his long, slender digits from Kenshin and squeezed more lube from its container, spreading it along his shaft this time.

"Ready?" Bakura whispered to Keshin.

Kenshin nodded, not trusting his voice.

Bakura slowly entered him, sliding smoothly into the opening. Once more Bakura began to thrust into Kenshin.

Kenshin began to moan. This wasn't so bad… I guess. He could feel the heat pulsating from Bakura's length. After a few more the thrusts the pain melted away into a different sensation, something… good."

Bakura Bakura clutched at Kenshin's hips and panted heavily as he continued his work. His body was drenched in sweat as he gave one last thrust into Kenshin's body, his essence spilling into the other man. Exhausted, Bakura fell into Kenshi's waiting arms.

Wow, I'm not tired at all anymore, Kenshin thought to himself as Bakura dozed in the quickly cooling water. They climbed out of the bath and redressed after Bakura came back to himslef.

"Ok, well again I'm really sorry about… well… I really need to get those pants! Ok, I'll talk to you later." Kenshin Lept out the door and ran down theeet.eet. He collided with another man in his frantic exit.

And so it begins again…

Owari

I think that turned out exceptionally well considering how much time Vash and I actually spent writing it, I think it was something like three hours total. Thanks for all your ecouragment guys; I'd like to thank boobookittyfujimi for her continued support, (to think such an accomplished writter actually spends time reading my scribbles.) Kitty for proof reading, (I'm so sad you're changing schools, we don't have a Tasuki for Bishie Caroll anymore. TT) and Vash for helping this fic come into being, I couldn't have done it without you! (I can't believe you screwed up Brittney's gadar so badly, how do you do it?)


End file.
